Yang
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Mulan’s 14 year old daughter is always alone. Her only friends are Mushu and Cri-Kee. And as much as Mulan has against it, Mulan has agreed to have an arraigned marriage for her daughter! Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I had this Mushu poster in my bedroom wall when I was little and I fell asleep looking at it. I had this amazing dream but couldn't remember it until now (I was only seven when this happened). I'm going to try to write it, but make it a little less childish.**

**Mulan's 14 year old daughter is always alone. Her only friends are Mushu and Cri-Kee. And as much as Mulan has against it, Mulan has agreed to have an arraigned marriage for her daughter! Better then it sounds.**

**Yang**

(Chap 1: Moving)

"I'm home!" the teenager called as she opened the slide doors. She was very pretty, her hair was pitch-black, tied up into a bun, which shimmered as she let it down, stopping halfway down her back. "Like anyone's listening." she murmured.

"Hey! I'm listenin' Yang." she looked down at the little red dragon, who was stark against her black kimono, grinning at her, clinging to the fabric.

"Hey, Mushu, Crikee." She sighed as she wiped off her makeup. "another failed meeting with the dragon lady, and another humiliating day at school." Behind the makeup was a black eye and a cut lip, which was now healing nicely. Yang was so pale you would think she was still wearing makeup.

"Come on girl. You've got ages before you need to get married." Then Mushu noticed the eye. "you've been in another fight again haven't you?" he folded his arms. Yang stood behind a dressing vale (I can't remember the proper name for them is).

"It's not my fault. Toyo Romerez keeps pushing his luck. It's ether this or wind up with a broken neck. I have to at least defend myself Mushu." she came out wearing a blue top and trousers like a boy. She was the only girl in town, probably china, or the world who didn't wear dresses all the time. She was quite often mistaken for a boy.

"Well, from now on, I'm going with you. It'll be like old times. I used to come with you to school all the time."

"That was until mum said you didn't have to when I had started my second year of high school."

"So? It's clear that you still need me." Crikee chirped. Mushu smiled. "Yea, that's right. We're your friends Yang. So how about a stir-fry? I know how you like it. I'll be back in a minute." and with that, Mushu scuttled/slithered to the kitchen.

Yang heard the doors slide and three voices calling out. "Hey!"

"Mulan!"

"Are you in?"

"Yao! Chien-Po! Ling! Hey!" Yang waved and walked up to them. "Mum's away at the moment. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. There's something we whished to discuss with you mother. But it can wait. See you later Yang." Yao waved and left.

"See ya." Ling spoke as he almost jumped out of the door.

"Here, Yang." Chien-Po handed the girl a small cacti in a little pot. A small, fuchsia coloured flower was sprouting from the top. "I know you've been collecting them. I thought you would like it. I'll see you later."

Yang sighed and went into her room. She looked at her clothes in the open wardrobe. She had a few clothes like what she had on now, some dresses like her mothers and kimonos for special occasions.

"Hey! How's my best friend? Dinner time girl. Lets go. Eat up." Mushu handed her a noodle stir-fry. It was delicious. Since Mulan moved out of the Fa household, Mushu insisted on coming with her, and with his great talent for cooking, they agreed he would work as the house chef. He enjoyed it and it kept him occupied.

"That was great. You're the best friend a girl could have Mushu. I just whish I didn't have to marry. Once I'm married my guardians will be of my husbands ancestors. The last thing that I want to do is to marry."

"Oh! Come here girl!" Mushu went teary-eyed and they cave each other a hug.

"Speaking of marriage. I want to talk to you." Mulan appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Mulan!" Mushu smiled. Mushu gave Mulan a hug.

"Hey Mum."

"Hi. I need to talk to you Yang. Now." Mulan turned serious.

"I'll leave you to it then." Mushu landed on the floor with a light, scuttling sound, but Mulan stopped him with her foot.

"I need you to her this. This concerns you too." the three friends, Yang, Mushu and Crikee sat on the bed. "We know your having some trouble finding a match. And the Emperor wants to, shall we say, make friends with the city of Toma. No matter how much I'm against this, we have agreed to an arraigned marriage. You will be the bride for the prince of Toma, Kalen in a month. We're moving into the palace for a while so you can get to know him. Pack up. We leave tomorrow." without another word, Mulan left the room.

"What? She cant! Oh no!" Mushu's face was stricken with all manner of emotions. Sorrow and grief mostly.

"Don't worry Mushu. I'm not going to marry that guy." Yang said, determinately.

"Didn't you her what Mulan just said?"

"I'm going to sabotage this marriage, and you going to help me."

"I smell trouble cookin'." Mushu grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together. Crikee did the same.

**Soz it's a little short. Tell me what you think. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
